This invention relates to indicators for carts, and more particularly, to lifter alignment indicators for the carts.
Carts for moving trash, recyclables, and other items are well known. Some municipalities provide residents with carts, especially roll-out carts. The residents load these carts with trash, for example, and, once filled, move the filled carts to a collection location. A trash truck then maneuvers to a position adjacent the collection location. A lifter extending from the trash truck engages a lifter receiving area on the cart before lifting and rotating the cart to a position where the trash pours from the cart into the trash truck. Moving trash from the cart to the truck in this manner is often referred to as “tipping” the cart. Once emptied, the lifter returns the cart to the collection location.
Carts include portions that establish the lifter receiving area. Receiving the lifter within the lifter receiving area facilitates moving or tipping the cart.